


Dirty Little Secret

by kd1190



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stripper Craig pelton, bi jeff trying to find that door out of the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1190/pseuds/kd1190
Summary: Jeff decides to go out to a strip club he had never been to before. All he knows is it's Just knowing it's far enough away from Greendale.  He's not expecting to find Craig on stage.  What happens after they notice each other?
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. a look into our other lives

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, it's a co-ed strip club. Not sure if such things exist but here we are. I heard Beebee Gun on TikTok talking about it. She said she would create a co-ed one (with a ball pit) I kind of feel in love with the idea. 
> 
> Also, Its Disability pride month and in the disabled community black people are often looked over. Black Lives Still Matter. Disabled Black Lives Matter.

Jeff didn’t know exactly why he was going out tonight. He had been feeling lonely lately. All of his dates just left him feeling empty. Not that he was exactly looking for a relationship but he was looking for something. What that something was, he wasn’t sure. Though Jeff should have known a Strip club called Club Labyrinth wasn’t a good place to find it.

Jeff had never even heard of the place before. It was just across town and he didn’t feel like running into students. He paid the cover fee and walked inside. It was all black leather with rainbow neon light. “Does every strip club just pick from the same Ikea?” Jeff muttered to himself as he went to the bar. There was some loud hip-hop music playing but he was tuning it out. His first order of business was a drink. Scotch. The one thing in the world that never let Jeff down. That never left him till the bottle ran out and he had to buy a new one. It was always there for him. Maybe that said just a little too much about him. As the bartender handed him the drink he ordered, he leaned up against the bar.

A tiny brunette girl was working the floor on the main stage. She was in a black bikini top and red mini skirt. Jeff watched for a moment before he took a seat closer. His eyes were glued to the main stage, the girl obviously good at what she was doing. He was here to enjoy himself. As he looked around the room he realized the dancers giving lap dances weren't just ladies.

He had heard of co-ed strip clubs but did not think that’s where he was at. Jeff pulled out his phone and started typing away to double-check he came to the right place. He let out a quiet “fuck” when his fears where confirmed.

It’s not that he had anything against it. It’s just …….Jeff couldn’t finish his own very closeted thought. Jeff took a long drink of his scotch and just tried to focus on the girl on stage. Maybe he could just enjoy this. No one knew he was here anyway. It was across town. There were girls here too. It was fine.

As that girl went off stage, Jeff tensed a little but tried to lean back in his chair a little more.

A new girl came out on stage to a song that Jeff thought he recognized. His eyes trailed her body slowly, getting lost a little.

His eyes started from the bottom and traveled up. Her hot pink heels moved softly across the stage. He wondered if her nails were painted under those fishnet thigh highs she was wearing. Jeff leaned forward as the music sped up and she got on all fours on stage. He got a good look at her ass in those booty shorts, feeling his pants tighten.

As she crawled closer on stage he took in the neon daisy print top. He could see down the top that it was just a well-chiseled chest, but at this point he was in too deep. He looked around. Jeff didn’t know anyone here and it was one night. It was at this point that he took in the other person’s face and froze.

Under a blonde pigtail wig was Craig Pelton. Expect this wasn’t the dean that he saw at Greendale. No, the person on stage wasn’t begging for anyone’s attention. Instead, he would crawl just close enough to get the money before walking away. As Craig started climbing the pole it took Jeff a moment to remember he knew the person under that wig and outfit.

He started to think about what it was going to be like when work came on Monday. Jeff still hadn’t moved from his seat and couldn’t deny the fact that he definitely had a boner right now. It was one thing when it was a stranger he didn’t know. In a place where no one knew him. “Great Winger, make it sound like you are locked deep in that closet.” He thought to himself as he was trying to think his way out of this.

What Jeff didn’t realize was Craig had noticed him. His mind was racing with thoughts. Why was Jeff here? Did he find out about his job and was coming to make fun of him? Was he here on his own? He tried to push everything to the back of his mind and keep working. Craig’s body twirled around the pole, his body outstretched before spinning to the floor. At first, he was trying to avoid looking at Jeff at all costs. He found one of his regulars by the stage and crawled over to him. He knew this was a safe bet right now. Still, his eyes flicked over to Jeff, who was staring at Craig almost nervously. For a brief moment, Craig froze as their eyes connected.

It was clear at that moment they both saw each other. Jeff gulped and instinctively went to take a drink of his Scotch, which was empty. Craig was quickly pulled out of this by the money in his face. Plus the fact that it was clear Jeff Winger was nervous. Craig snatched the money away from the man and started crawling towards another customer across the stage. It was on Jeff’s side, but he refused to look at him. The brief moment he looked over that way, he noticed Jeff was gone.

Monday morning came much too soon for both Craig and Jeff. They both had spent the weekend carefully avoiding each other, but now they both had to be at Greendale.

Jeff and Craig both decided to leave early to avoid each other. Which is exactly why they left at exactly the same time only to close their doors and see each other. Jeff was more startled than Craig, almost yelling out “Hey!” at him.

Craig looked confused and awkwardly waved at Jeff before locking his door and turning to walk away. When his back was turned Craig let a small smirk come to his face. This was going to be interesting.

When lunch came around, Frankie wanted to go over some budget stuff with Craig and Jeff. Jeff had started helping with more lately. Craig and Frankie had already started going over the budget by the time Jeff came in.

“So if you look here,” Craig pointed with his fork at his laptop screen. “Because you’ve been fixing so much around here, I noticed a little extra money in the budget. “

Frankie started looking nervous just at the thought of Craig spending Greendale’s money. Her brain went back to the VR incident. Still, she would hear him out, even if her face was betraying her. Luckily she didn’t have to respond because Jeff butted in.

“You know the extra money is there to help the school, not cause another disaster,” Jeff said with more of an edge then he normally would. He sat down on Craig’s couch, sitting his lunch on the coffee table.

Craig just turned his head to the side and frowned a little. “Jeffery. I know in the past Greendale has had our faults, but we have our very own Frankie here to help us with these types of things now. Anyway,” Craig said, putting his fork back in his salad and moving it to the side. Craig clasped his hands together and rested them under his chin.

“I was just thinking about how it’s been a while since Greendale held a dance.” Craig's face looked like that of a kicked dog. “We used to hold 5 dances. It was like a Greendale tradition. Which I can understand now was a bit…..much.“ Craig waved off the imaginary last word from the air.

Jeff at this point could see right where this was headed. Every dance came with costumes. Which he was used to, but after last night it was different. After last night something had shifted with them and he didn’t know how to change it back. Now Craig had the upper hand and he knew it. He was using it like a fucking cat and mouse game. Fuck….

Jeff leaned forward. As he started to open his mouth to fire back, Craig started talking again. “And don’t worry, Frankie. I will let you run over every plan you want. You can monitor it. Plan for every problem. I will even reuse costumes. I just really want to bring the students spirits up.” Craig’s words were soft and calming. Frankie still wasn’t 100% sure.

Even if you planned for everything at Greendale, something could go wrong. She did have to admit Craig had a point. Spirits were low at Greendale. Greendale was improving, but it was losing some of what made it Greendale. So everyone had just become a little low.

Jeff wanted to fight back here, but Craig had a point. Greendale was feeling low lately. Maybe this whole dance wasn’t to mess with him. The PowerPoint looked like it had some work put into it. Dear fuck, was he that freaked out by Craig right now that he was blowing a dance out of proportion? Jeff took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat again.

“Jeff, what do you think?” Frankie said, turning in her seat to look at him. Jeff froze slightly, grabbing a boiled egg from his lunch. He wasn’t expecting to express an opinion on this. Especially after his own internal fight over this.

Jeff put his feet up on the couch, the egg still in his hands. “Well, there’s always a 50/50 chance any event at Greendale is going to go wrong no matter how much you plan. This place is somehow cursed. So I think what I say doesn’t matter and I think it doesn’t matter how much you plan or don’t plan. It’ll either go great like the Sadie Hawkins dance or it’ll be a disaster like the Halloween party that no one can remember. It’s less about damage control and more about how the event will make everyone else feel,” Jeff rambled, not looking at anyone in particular before starting to eat his lunch.

Frankie listened to him, looking slightly horrified at the idea that there was a Halloween party no one remembered. She then turned back to Craig. She took a deep breath.

“Well, I think together we might be able to come up with something that works. I agree everyone hasn’t been the happiest around here. Still, it has to be planned to an extent. I think we can come up with something in the Greendale spirit that won’t destroy the whole school,” Frankie said, already trying to figure some small things out in her head before she remembered something Craig said. “Also you mentioned costumes. I think I only saw you wearing all of them at once. I’ve heard everyone talk about you wearing them but I don’t think I’ve seen one.”

Craig lit up at that comment. “Well, this would be an opportunity to see that. If I do say so myself, I look amazing in them. I know the budget is small, but I have a lot of my own stuff and I’ve made a few of them. Jeffery has seen me in a few -- what do you think?” Craig said, putting Jeff on the spot.

Jeff happened to have his mouth full at that moment and just mumbled something no one could make out. Jeff had no clue how to respond to that. Obviously he thought Craig looked good in those outfits. He tried to sneak a peek under the can-can dress. He ran at the ring girl outfit. Not that he would ever admit why he ran. Yeah, Craig put great work into those outfits and looked damn good in them. Which baffled him because a short bald man in glasses should not be this good looking. Not that he was willing to acknowledge those thoughts yet either.

“Did you catch that?” Frankie said looking back at Craig confused. Just as Craig went to respond Frankie got a text and let out a sigh. “I’ve got to go. There is a problem with the new IT guy.” Frankie put a hand on her face. “I swear we couldn’t find the first one. Then Elroy leaves. Now, this one seems to be fixing things but causing new problems also. I think I need to start looking again.”

Frankie picked up her things and got up. “We’ll get started on that dance and I can't wait to see what costume you come up with. I’ll talk to you both later,” she said, leaving the room.

Jeff sat up and moved to pick up his lunch.

“Jeffery,” Craig said carefully and softly.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked over at Craig. “Yeah?” He said, confused.

“I would like it if you kept my side job between me and you. I don’t need Frankie to find out. Since she’s trying to make Greendale more professional. You could see why that could be bad.” Craig kept his voice quieter and chose every word carefully.

Jeff just looked at Craig for a moment. So Craig did see him. So Craig knew he was there. “Did you have this dance planned before today?” Jeff asked, not replying to what Craig said.

Craig sighed. “Yes, I’ve been trying to find a new way to get a dance back for a while now. I started making the PowerPoint about a week ago when we decided to discuss the budget. You just happened to come in late. Any more questions, officer?” Craig said, crossing his arms.

Jeff huffed. “I’m not telling Frankie or anyone else. Your secret is safe, ok?” Jeff said, starting to pick up his stuff.

Craig paused and stood up before Jeff could leave. “Why were you there?” He was honestly more curious than anything else at this point.

Jeff just stopped and stared at Craig. “Really, Craig?!” he snapped, and Craig jumped slightly, not expecting that.

“Sorry. I thought you knew about my job maybe or something Jeffery. Also, it’s a co-ed club. I wasn’t saying…….anything,” Craig said with his hands in the air like Jeff was about to snap.

Jeff looked confused for just a moment as he caught the underlying implication of what Craig meant. “Wait, you thought I’d find out you work at a strip club and come there and mock you or something? Expose your job? I thought we’ve cleared up the fact that ….”

Jeff paused here because he didn’t like saying this about anyone. “ I’m your friend. I’m not going to openly mock you about that. First off it looked hard as fuck to do that. Secondly, if I do mock you about it it’s going to be the way I mock everything. “

Craig was silent for a moment. It still was a thing to hear Jeff admit they were friends. He just nodded. “I won’t tell anyone you were there. I know it was co-ed but people talk here.” Craig said, gesturing to people who weren’t there.

Jeff smiled. “Thanks for that. I’ve got to go get Planet Earth ready for my next class but I’ll probably see you when I grab take out tonight,” Jeff said, picking up the rest of his lunch.

Craig gave Jeff a stern look. “I’ve told you to get a real lesson plan, Jeffery!” he whined.

“And I told you to get a real teacher, Craig!” Jeff said, mocking his tone with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the room.


	2. It's rigged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff thinks Craig cheats at Uno and Frankie goes over dance ideas with Craig on the weekend. (I'm not good with summary)

Things lately between Jeff and Craig were different. They were friends again but there was a tension there that neither of them could explain. They would joke and occasionally hang out but there was something keeping them from completely relaxing. 

To show they were friends Jeff suggested they hang out. They were neighbors after all. Craig decided to take this and invite Jeff to hang out one Friday. Craig bought out the Uno cards while Jeff brought over some take out. Jeff was surprised at how easily Craig beat him. The smaller man ended up being so competitive at games. After Jeff lost he quickly decided they play again so he could win. Five rounds later and Jeff was pretty sure Craig rigged it somehow. 

Craig was sitting on his couch legs crossed a smug look on his face. He leaned his arm against the back of the cough his wine cooler in his hand. 

“You don’t have to look so smug about it,” Jeff said with an eye roll from his side of the couch. He was stretched out with his feet on the coffee table. One of his feet nudging at the abandoned cards with slight frustration. Craig let out a small giggle at that. 

“What?! you won five fucking round?” Jeff said turning to look at Craig still pouting which only made Craig laugh harder. 

Craig was doubling over and maybe it was a mix of some of the wine coolers he had. Maybe it was the fact that Jeff was pouting over losing to Uno and looked like a small child right now despite being very much a man in his 40s. Either way, Craig was trying to pull himself together. 

He held up one finger as he tried to catch his breath. Jeff had gotten frustrated at that point and quickly moved his feet off the coffee table kicking some of the cards in the process. This only made Craig laugh harder. 

“It’s not that funny,” Jeff said moving so he was fully facing Craig. Jeff had on leg tucked under himself as he leaned against the couch glaring at the shorter man. “It isn’t I’m just annoyed I lost five times. Anyone else would be too. I’m still standing behind the fact that you rigid Uno” Jeff said leaning forward a little to say something else just as Craig came up from laughing. 

They stayed almost nose to nose for what felt like minutes frozen. The only sound was their breathing that was surprisingly heavy to them both. Craig nervously moved his body forward placing his hands in front of him only to put his right hand on the TV remote. The TV quickly turned on playing some Commercial for Let’s potato chips startling them both. Jeff moved back a bit his face turning a little red. 

“You know what I think I still have some papers to grade at my house,” Jeff said quickly moving to the door. 

Craig moved to sit back with a small sigh. He kind of understood. This was a lot for Jeff. He saw from earlier there was some level of attraction from Jeff but the man was deep in the closet if he was running at that. 

Jeff was almost out of the door when Craig noticed his coat. Jeff came from grabbing take-out right to his place. 

“Jeffery Wait! you forgot your jacket.” Craig said moving to get out. Jeff suddenly felt more panicked turning back only for a brief moment. 

“Keep it!”Jeff said before shutting the door and going right to his apartment. He was pretty sure he has never felt that panicked around Craig. The second he walked inside Jeff went right to his kitchen cabinet and poured a glass of scotch. 

Jeff settled on his couch with his drink not wanting to deal with his thoughts even though they were setting in. At what point did the dean become Craig? At what point did he start looking at men like that…..Did Craig did identify that way? The costumes and now the stripping made some new lines with that. What did that say about his sexuality? Fuck Jeff was not sober enough for his inner thoughts to be rambling like this as he took a long drink of his scotch.

One thing he knew. Even if he was going to keep pushing it down. He was forming some kind of attraction to Craig. On top of that, Jeff cared about Craig. so if his fucked up relationship with his attraction to Craig was going to hurt him. Jeff knew he would have to distance himself or figure it out. 

Sunday Frankie came over to go over some dance ideas with Craig. Most of it was themed and budget. What theme could they use that they could reuse things from previous dances? Craig had a lot of half-done things from dances that never got fully funded after she came along. Also, ideas that ended up being just too big. He could do a lot on a small budget but sometimes his ideas were even too big for him. 

“This kind of jungle theme looks nice. “Frankie said looking over the plan before stopping at him rigging the sprinkler system. “But this…..” She paused trying to think of how to be nice about telling him how wrong all of that could go.

Craig stopped her. “We don’t have to do that part. Or the part where to train Annie’s boobs to serve food” He said just wanting to save this dance.

Frankie opened her mouth wanting to ask but then decided it wasn’t worth it.

“Look. We can stick to the basic decor I have listed here. Some of it will be new things bought” Craig said moving from his chair to the couch by her. He pointed at his binder she was looking over. It was much like his vision board but with dances. It had notes on ways to achieve the dance and ideas for it. 

“But this, this, and this” He pointed at 3 old pages in the book “Are from old dances and I still have that can be reused. I have a whole outfit in there I can wear. So then there’s food and drinks. I know a few places with some deals. Also a DJ. I know a guy and I can honestly get us a fanatic deal. “ Craig said sitting back up looking a little proud.

Frankie was honestly a little shocked at how well Craig put this all together. “I think I underestimate you here. I mean you have things …...kind of organized here. I think our only real concern is going to be price but if we work together you should keep from going over budget” Frankie said more for herself then him. 

Craig beamed like a kid whose parent told him they were proud of him. “You think I did good here?” He asked bouncing a little in his seat. 

Frankie smiled and shook her head a little. She couldn’t exactly tell him no now that he was excited. “Yes Craig,” She said closing the book for a moment to look over it. 

It was a giant binder that said “All 5 Dances” across the front inside were pages and pages filled with cut-outs from magazines and other various places that Craig thought fit the theme of the dance. There were ideas on how to achieve said dance. To Frankie, it wasn’t all that organized and more something a teenage girl might do but still somewhat very much Craig. She smiled at that thought.

She had never had any real friends. Let alone any that really let them into their lives without some kind of joke at the end of it. Slowly she had been doing that with the group. Slowly since they left she left the rest of them in more. Getting lunch with Jeff and Craig. Sometimes hanging outside of work. It could still be hard for her sometimes. She was still waiting for that punchline. 

Frankie turned and smiled at Craig decided to take a chance. “Maybe we could look over that outfit. I’ve never seen any of your outfits” Frankie said watching Craig light up at the idea. 

He got up to walk to his room. He knew just what outfits to look over but Frankie didn’t move. She was waiting for him to show them off. Craig looked over at her. “You know you can come with me? We can go through my closet and makeup do all that kind of thing.” He said giving her a soft smile.

Frankie smiled a little realizing maybe there wasn’t a punchline here. Maybe she was right this time. She got up to follow him only for him to stop in his tracks. Craig forgot for one small moment what his room looked like. He turned to face her and held up a finger. 

“Just give me one moment” Craig ran into his room and shut the door. He quickly hid any evidence of “toys” in his room. Also, the lone piece Jeff Winger that still resided in his room. He had let go of some of his “attachments” to the man but he had a framed picture of him still by his bed. Given this one was taken with permission. It was the first night they had all went to the Vatican. Everyone got a good amount of drunk and relaxed. Craig didn’t remember much besides flirting and waking up at home but the next morning he saw the picture he took of everyone. Jeff was smiling at the camera looking tired and only the slightest bit annoyed at him. Craig was pretty sure he died and went to heaven when he saw the picture. He printed off the one of Jeff and replaced the old one. 

Craig quickly hid the photo. He was about to run back to Frankie when he paused. He noticed he stripped pole in the corner. It was easy to take down yet he rarely did. It was bought when he started taking classes. Then he got the job and it stayed. There had never really been any need to take it down. Anyone who came over didn’t care. Craig scrunched up his face and walked over to it trying to remember how it came apart. 

“Everything ok in there?” Frankie asked not really wanting to know what all the other had to hide. 

“Yeah, just one more second,” Craig yelled back trying to take it apart as carefully as he could. There was small tink as the poles hit each other coming apart. Craig hoped to the heavens Frankie didn’t hear it. As he finally got all the pieces apart. He put them in the bottom of his dresser letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Craig moved to talk back over to Frankie. 

“Come on in,” Craig said opening the door to his room. 

Frankie was a little surprised at the way the room looked. It was a good size room that had a slight 80’s look to it. On closer inspection, it might just have been that the furniture was thrifted. None of the pieces seemed like they were bought together but were close enough in style to bring the room together. The furniture was green and a brownish-gold color. 

Across from his bed sat a vanity with pictures tucked into the corners of it. There where tiny quotes tucked along the bottom. Frankie wondered who some of them were. She noticed the few classic movie stars and a few others that were hard to miss growing up like Dolly Parton. others she was clueless to who they were. As her eyes passed over she even noticed some of what she assumed where shirtless male models. She looked over this also taking in that makeup that lay across it along with a wig. 

Frankie looked across the room at his dresser noticing a jewelry box on the tall dresser along with a little mess here and there. It brought a question to her mind she had been wondering but had never known quite how to address. Seeing as they were now in a familiar place she wondered if they could do that. 

Craig had his closet opening looking through dresses when Frankie had looked over at him. 

“May I…..” She paused causing Craig to look over at her. He noticed the change in her tone and walked over. His face turned more serious. 

“Yes?” He asked stopping a bit in front of her. 

Frankie paused trying to make sure she didn’t upset the person in front of her. This was a serious issue and they could be sensitive. 

“I’ve been told about you’re costumes in the past at Greendale and I’ve come to learn more about you. I want to be the most supportive friend I can be to you.” Frankie paused for a moment looking around the room, “And I don’t want to pry. I don’t think anyone’s life is really anyone’s business you know how I feel about that but I also think we should all feel comfortable enough to be ourselves around each other.” Frankie once again paused not sure how to go about this. 

Craig sat down while Frankie was talking. He knew what she was getting at and didn’t want to wait an hour for her to get there. 

“I’m just Craig. I don’t know how to explain it. Sometimes I feel comfortable in one way. Sometimes I feel comfortable another. Sometimes I feel both” Craig said not exactly looking at her. This was the first time anyone at the school had really addressed this with him. 

“I’m just a Craigular Joe. “ Craig said looking at her with somewhat of a forced smile. His smile hiding a small pain and confusion on why Frankie was the first person at Greendale to ever bring this up.

“Do you want to go by different pronouns?” Frankie asked moving to sit next to Craig. She was trying to be supportive and wasn’t exactly sure how to go about this with Craig. 

Craig looked at her and tilted his head. He thought for a moment. “Everyone’s mostly used he/him pronouns with me. I’m not against other pronouns. Other pronouns sound nice. She’s really good. They sounds nice.” 

Craig got slightly hopefully at the thought of it. Then he once again realized out of all the time at Greendale this was the first time anyone asked. At the club, he could be whoever and they would call him by whatever. No that’s not why he did it. It was just a different environment. They talked about these things more openly. It was a different crowd. He started up again sounding slightly more nervous. 

“But as I said I’m just Craig. I’m open to most of it.” He said once again with a forced smile. 

Frankie nodded noticing the switch in tone. “I can do whatever you need Craig,” She said softly decided to switch the subject. 

“How about we look at those outfits?” She asked giving him a soft smile. 

Jeff had one errand to run before work on Monday. That being said his coat was still at Craig. It was also kind of cold outside. He debated back and forth with himself on if he was going to go over there. It was going to make work awkward on Monday if he didn’t deal with it now anyway. He sighed and got up walking over to Craigs. He knocked on the door and didn’t hear anything at first. He knocked again. “You home?” He asked partly hoping he wasn’t so he could ignore the issue. 

Craig was in his room with Frankie. They both had on dresses Craig was convinced they could wear to the dance. Frankie was a leopard print maxi dress that flowed to the floor. Craig was in a jungle print halter dress that was low cut, floor-length, and clung to his body. He was already in a blonde wig and some basic makeup. He was about it help Frankie with hers when they heard Jeff. Craig sighed. He was already so excited to put Frankie in makeup. 

“I’ll be right back,” Craig said holding up a finger before walking out of the room. 

Frankie sat there a moment looking at the spot Craig was standing and the hallway where she heard what she was pretty sure was Jeff. 

Craig walked out in the dress and wig. He had no heels on because he was too excited over dressing up Frankie.

Jeff paused for a moment when the door opened going slightly red at Craig’s outfit. It was still annoying him that Craig’s appearance went from slightly affecting him to having him pull himself together. Shouldn’t it get easier to see someone dressed like this?

After a second Jeff forced a smile. “ I left my coat here the other day. Plus I wanted to say sorry for…… Rushing out like I did the other day” Jeff said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly for a moment. 

Craig smiled and moved aside so Jeff could walk in. “It’s ok. I understand those papers needed to get taken care of” Craig said with a tone like they both knew there were no papers but it was ok. Craig gave him a soft smile and Jeff did not know how to take any of what he just said. 

Jeff still walked in for the moment. It was like there was an understanding of everything going on but neither was saying a word about it. It was comfortable and scary for Jeff. 

Craig opened his closet and took Jeff’s jacket off one of the nice hangers. Jeff was a little shocked that he took care of it despite how he acted. 

“Um… thanks,” He said reaching for his jacket. Jeff was about to go on when he noticed the time. He sighed. “Look I have an errand to run. “Jeff said feeling a little guilty for running out yet again. 

“It’s ok. Maybe I can give you a chance to try to beat me at Uno Saturday night?” Craig offered teased still feeling smug about his five-time win. 

Jeff slipped on his jacket and rolled his eyes. “Fine but I’m bringing my own cards. I don’t trust yours” He said heading out the door. 

Craig stared at the closed door for a moment before walking back down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note i tried to check this as much as I could but I am having some Nero issues right now and it's giving some issues with my writing some there might be some problems in here. I'm having a lot of muse for the fic so I wanted to update it. Just wanted to give a heads up because I might have missed something.
> 
> Also if you liked this I'm at Deanlighful on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have more coming. Im over on Tumblr at Deanlighful. 
> 
> Once again look people are still protesting and trying to get justice for many cases right now in the Black lives matters movement. Just because it's not trending doesn't mean people aren't doing anything. I'm not sure if I can put links in here but if you get me on Tumblr I can try to get your resources to help.


End file.
